10 Dates
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Gwaine has always been good at meeting girls in taverns. Although, this time he signed up for more than he might have imagined. The girl in question seems to have a lot of old friends. Rating may go up. GwainexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"So do you come here often?" Gwaine asked cheekily, surprised that he was able to talk so clearly in his drunken state. By 'here' he meant a tavern in a town he was currently passing through. And by 'often' he meant just enough for me to woo you and move on.

The girl in question rolled her eyes, which he noticed she seemed to be doing more often than she spoke.

"Actually yes. But it looks like I'm going to have to stop." she finished, before sipping on her glass of mead. She had to admit the man who was currently putting the moves on her wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was rather handsome. She had always loved brown hair on a man. The scruffy look drove her crazy. However, she couldn't tell him that, it would just get his hopes up, and she had no desire to be romanced. Even if it would just be a fling. She was fed up with men, the lot of them.

"Amelia! Long time no see. Who's this prat?" a new voice rang out. A man who looked about the same age as Gwaine came striding over. He wasn't as great looking as Gwaine and seemed to be trying a bit too hard on the 'I don't really care about my appearance' look. His hair was a light black and was a bit passed his shoulders, he was a well muscled man, but Gwaine noticed right away that the girl he had been talking to, who's name he had finally figured out, didn't care for this guy too much.

"Oh God." Amelia groaned, finally turning in Gwaine's direction for the first time that night.

"I swear I'd go on 10 dates with _you_ before I'd go on _one _with this guy." she muttered to Gwaine, her voice full of sarcasm. She got off of her stool, a little unsteady from the few drinks she'd had, and prepared herself for the short walk home.

"Knew you'd warm up to me." Gwaine answered, all joking aside.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her behind him, stepping in front of her.

"I could do this the easy way and just ask you to leave my girl alone, but where would the fun be in that ay'?"

"_Your_ girl?" the man laughed, seemingly very amused at this statement.

His amusement was short however, because only moments after the words had left Gwaine's mouth he took a quick step back and brought his fist back before hitting the mystery man in the face.

Amelia gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped right after. Maybe she did drink a little too much.

After the first punch over half of the men in the tavern stood and faced Gwaine, who swayed on the spot.

Amelia took him by the hand and began the mad dash for the door while more sounds of chairs falling over backwards were heard and more hits were thrown.

**I can honestly say this is the shortest piece I have ever written. But the idea's out now so :P What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

In a matter of seconds, chairs were flying, pots were being smashed, and one big guy in particular had thrown a man onto a table and punched him square in the nose.

Amelia had no desire to stay and watch this skirmish unfold, so she continued to drag Gwaine by the hand closer and closer to the exit. They were almost there when she felt Gwaine's hand being ripped away from her. She turned in time to see him and a large man who resembled the other man that had thrown the other guy onto the table. For a moment, she didn't know how to react, but she was soon distracted by another hand grabbing hers. She turned to see the guy she had been trying to avoid, Jeremiah.

"Come on let's get out of here, a lady shouldn't have to watch such a thing."

She stood her ground, wriggling her hand free from him and looking him in the eye.

"We can't. I'm not leaving him." She protested.

"You don't even know him!" He retorted, becoming angry.

He grabbed her upper arm and pushed the door open, forcing them both outside.

Amelia's temper flared, but before she could act on it she saw a fist come flying in her peripheral vision. She braced herself for the impact, but none came. Instead, for the second time that night, Jeremiah received a hard hit in the face. He sunk to the ground instantly, obviously unconscious.

The site of him getting knocked out caused Amelia to erupt into a fit of laughter as she allowed Gwaine to pull her farther down the dirt road. She could here him laughing beside her, both of them feeling the effect of the drinks from their night out.

She spotted her door and in one swift movement she turned the doorknob and pulled Gwaine inside and shut the door behind her.

She turned to him, a smile still lighting up her face. It was a minute before they could stop their constant giggling and regain control of themselves.

Gwaine began to sway once again, and she saw the smile start to slip from his features.

"Are you alright?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"M' fine." He tried to reassure her, but it was too late.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!"

He couldn't stand any longer. He collapsed into her, his blood loss forcing him to pass out.

Slowly, he could feel himself waking up. His abdomen felt warm and he could barley feel the water droplets sliding down his sides.

He opened his eye's to find Amelia squeezing water from a small towel into a bucket beside the bed he was lying on.

He sat up, wincing at the sting he felt near his chest when he did so. He looked down and saw a pretty deep cut surrounded by blood stained cloth. Apparently she had been taking care of him.

"How sweet of you." He stated, looking straight into her bright green eyes. She was, if possible, even more beautiful that he had remembered from last night. Her dark brown hair was falling well passed her shoulders in waves, and her skin was a lovely cream color. She had a few small freckles across her nose.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't move too much." She insisted, seemingly more concentrated on taking care of him than listening to what he had to say.

He obeyed, laying back down and closing his eye's. He just so happened to catch a glimpse of her scanning his torso before pursing her lips together in a concentrated manner.

"Trying not to blush ay'? Don't fight it. I'd love to see a blush on that adorable freckled face of yours."

"Oh, get over yourself." She said, as she placed the wet towel over the gash in his side.

"So, it's not what I had in mind, but this is a pretty decent first date if it's got you looking after me and admiring my looks."

"What are you on about?" She asked, rolling her eye's and standing up to go and fill the bucket with more water.

"Back at the tavern, you said you'd go on ten dates with me before that other man."

"I didn't mean it literally." She said seriously, slowly turning to look at him

"You promised."

"I did not!"

"Well I guess that Jeremiah guy would like to know the location of your place then, he seems to fancy you enough."

He smirked when he saw the appalled look on her face. Gwaine had actually made the man's acquaintance earlier the night before. He was an okay guy, but if he got in the way of him and a women, especially a women that didn't want him, he was more than pleased to straighten him out.

"How do you even know his name? Does he know yours?" I don't even know yours!"

He gave a real laugh at her sudden discomfort.

"Well Amelia, my name is Gwaine, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said smugly as he sat up once again, managing to show no sign of the pain he was in.

"Fine." She said, setting the bucket down with a little too much force and turned on the spot, leaving the room.

"But this definitely is not our first date." He heard her saying in the other room.

"You've got to make it proper. You don't happen to have any money to make that happen do you?" She asked harshly. It's not like she had much money either, but she felt cornered and felt like defending herself.

Gwaine, however, seemed completely unfazed by this rhetorical question.

"I don't need money to please a women." He stated, before sending her a wink as she entered the room again, holding a plate of bread and cheese.

She quickly placed the food beside him and turned away, hiding her pinkish cheeks.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"Fine. Get some rest."

He glanced outside, it was still dark out. Realizing how tired he was he laid back down and closed his eyes, smiling to himself at his accomplishment of get her to agree to see him at least ten more times.

He had only good dreams that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Where did all of this come from?" Amelia asked, amazed at all of the delicious food that currently sat in front of her. There were eggs, bread rolls, cheese, and a variety of fruit and some vegetables. This was more food than she had ever seen in one place!

"I have a discount." He answered, feeling smug as he pulled a cloth from the top of his shirt and set it on his lap as he sat in front of her.

"Where?" She asked, curiously.

"Everywhere."

"You mean it's _stolen_?"

"Impressed yet?

"Hardly."

"I thought not. Now eat up and get ready. I have a lovely day planned for us." He said, unfazed by her lack of praise.

He eyed the women in front of him, admiring her beauty as she ate. He nibbled on a few pieces of bread himself.

He hadn't planned on staying here for long, but something about her just made him want to stay. Gwaine has never been a man to prepare a meal for a women he wasn't even seeing.

_I should probably leave here soon. Staying in one place too long never ends well. _He thought as he mentally listed all of the enemies he had made over the years.

Though it doesn't really make sense to take a girl out on a date. But he did owe her for taking care of him after all.

He should just repay her and then be on his way.

"So you've really never been horse back riding?" He asked her and he handed her the rains to a horse he had "borrowed" from some neighbors.

He hoisted her up, smirking at the small girlish shriek she made when she was all the way up.

"No." She answered, breathlessly, shutting her eyes for a second, preparing herself.

They entered the forest, Amelia pushed past a branch, and glanced behind her in time to see it hit Gwaine in the nose. She laughed and nudged her horse to speed up.

Amelia turned out to be pretty good at horseback riding. They took a path Gwaine had taken many times before in and out of this village. He knew of a creek a few miles ahead, and decided it would be a good idea to stop there and rest so the horses could drink and he could talk to Amelia a little more before he had to leave.

Gwaine followed the sound of running water, leading them both to the creek.

He slowed down and stuck his hand out behind him, signaling Amelia to stop.

He could hear voices.

"Don't worry Arthur. I'll get someone." Merlin stood, looking alert as he came face to face with a man he was extremely glad to see.

"Gwaine? What are you doing here?" Gwaine asked, eyeing the obviously unconscious Arthur laying half way in the flowing water.

"What's wrong? Arthur's hurt?" He asked, panic rising in his chest.

If Arthur was hurt that meant whatever had hurt him could still be close by, and he had just led Amelia straight into danger.

"You know prince Arthur?" Amelia asked, sounding genuinely impressed for the first time.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Merlin, temporarily forgetting about the injured prince behind him.

"Amelia." He answered hastily. "Is Arthur going to be okay? What happened?"

"Five mean on horses. They're heading for Camelot. I have no idea how they hurt him. I can't find a wound. They have magic."

"We have to go after them." Gwaine said, determined.

"Amelia head home. I'll meet up with you later." He instructed, jumping down from his horse, before walking over to where Arthur lay. He began helping Merlin hoist him up and over the horse.

"But-" She began to protest.

"Go!" He said louder. "I don't want you hurt."

Looking worried, she turned around and began leaving the scene. "Good luck!" She gave them a second glance before disappearing into the trees.

_Gwaine sure has a hectic lifestyle. _She thought, remembering her first encounter with him in the tavern.

Amelia shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"It's not like I'm going to end up attached." She said aloud, trying to reassure herself as she headed home.

**Acklesaddict**** - I love Gwaine too haha. That's why I started this story (; And this chapter is for you since you're the only one who reviewed my last one! Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
